


When I'm with you I am healing

by chrome_dome



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrome_dome/pseuds/chrome_dome
Summary: Bad days will always happen, but at least you don't have to weather them on your own anymore.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	When I'm with you I am healing

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song healing by oh honey. 
> 
> this is just self indulgent fluff basically.

The habsuite door slid open to reveal Chromedome, curled into a ball on their berth. His back was to the door, so Rewind couldn't see his faceplates when he entered, but he doubted that he would see much on them anyways. Rewind entertained, then immediately dismissed, the possibility that he was just asleep, he recognized the deep-seated tension in the lines of his frame. 

"Bad day?" Rewind climbed up onto the berth and kneeled next to Chromedome, not touching him. 

Chromedome's shoulder twitched in a small shrug. It was only because Rewind had known Chromedome so long that he knew to translate that as 'yes, I'm feeling terrible and chances are I'm entirely nonverbal right now'. 

Rewind hummed sympathetically. "Wanna talk about it?" Chromedome ticced, his right shoulder and head violently twitching inwards. A no then. 

"Is it alright if I touch you?" Chromedome didn't react for a moment, then he shrugged again, and ever so slightly shifted towards Rewind. That was probably as clear of a yes as he was going to get. 

Rewind reached out and lightly petted Chromedome's helm. He didn't pull away, so Rewind continued, using both hands to rub at the bases of his finials. His hands roamed slightly, running across the smooth plating of his helm and upper back, massaging the tightly bundled wires at the back of his neck, and lightly scritching under the edges of his armor. 

Bit by bit Chromedome started to relax. After maybe half an hour of Rewind's attention, Chromedome finally looked like he wasn't about to spontaneously implode into a little ball of stress. 

No matter how many times he did this, it always surprised Rewind just how much tension his conjunx' frame could hold. "Feeling better?" 

Chromedome had to reset his voicebox twice before his words came out properly. "Yeah. Thanks." He rearranged himself, lying down on his stomach with his head propped up on his forearms. As soon as he was settled, Rewind continued touching him, running his fingers up and down the ridges on Chromedome's finials. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Though it was unspoken, Rewind could also hear the "I don't want to be a bother" that was tacked onto the end.

Rewind pressed his fingers into the gap where Chromedome's helm met his neck and began unkinking the wires there. "I know." Chromedome never asked for physical contact, at least not verbally, but Rewind had gotten good at telling when he needed it. Right now he was still on the edge of a depressive episode and Rewind didn't want to risk him falling into it. Plus it wasn't like he minded being affectionate with his conjunx, and the simple repetitive motions were soothing to do. 

"How was your day?" Chromedome asked, as if he weren't the one that had a day bad enough to make him crash and burn. 

"It was alright. Hound and Sunstreaker have started planning for their mural project and I interviewed them about it for the travelogue. Apparently the whole kerfuffle with Magnus was a moot point, Drift got wind of the whole thing and stepped in to approve it." 

"Let me guess, he said something about how it would "promote positive energy"?" 

Rewind laughed, glad that Chromedome was feeling alive enough to joke. "Probably, I just got the condensed version of it from Hound. Drift owns the ship, and it's not being used as a military vessel, so Magnus doesn't really have much authority over it." Rewind's visor gleamed cheekily. "And you didn't hear it from me but I think Magnus might actually enjoy the idea after all, apparently he's decided that the ship needs an easily accessible map of the fire extinguisher system." 

"So…?" Chromedome tilted his head, clearly not getting it. 

"So he's decided to paint it himself, on deck 12, right by one of the mess halls. It might be a bit…. utilitarian, but if you ask me, I think the mural painting spirit has gotten to him, at least a bit." 

"Huh. Okay, I can see that. Getting creative in his own Magnus-ey way. Why not."

"Maybe he'll really go all out and even use non regulation colors!" Rewind giggled, taking his hands off Chromedome for a moment to do jazz hands.

"Now that might be taking it too far. This is Magnus we're talking about after all." Under his mouthplate the slight sound of Chromedome smiling could be heard. 

Judging that he was in a good enough mood, Rewind decided to broach the question. "How was your day Domey?" 

Chromedome tensed up only slightly, then shrugged. "Fine I guess." 

"It didn't seem like you were doing fine earlier, are you sure something didn't happen?" 

He shrugged again. "No. Just…. one of those days. You know." 

"It sounds like it was bad then. You don't have to pretend it was okay if it wasn't." 

Chromedome sighed deeply, sensing that Rewind wasn't going to drop it. "Yeah, okay." He rolled over onto his back, dropped his head into Rewind's lap and offlined his optics. "It sucked. Nothing happened, I just felt shitty and miserable all day for no reason. It was bad." 

His visor lit up slightly, just a sliver of yellow down the middle. "But now I'm with you and I feel better. Thank you." He reached up and held Rewind's head between his hands. Rewind nuzzled into his palm. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you deal with days like this before we met?" 

Chromedome huffed humorlessly. "I didn't. I'd drink until I couldn't walk straight, or slept, because at least I couldn't be as miserable while I was asleep. Or I just tried to…" He shrugged one shoulder. "You know how we met." 

Rewind let the silence grow for a moment, thinking. "I'm glad. That we met, that is. I'm glad that we met." 

Chromedome gave him a look filled with the affection he didn't know how to voice. "Me too Rewind, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> so. in case it wasn't obvious. this was 99% just me projecting. 
> 
> bitches are coping alright? 
> 
> anyways i just wanted to post this because i crave validation and might actually die from a lack of attention someday. yes i'm severely mentally ill, why do you ask?
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! feedback, questions, constructive criticism, and hell, if you just want to talk about how your day was, all of that is welcome. oh and if you comment i'll love you forever. so there's that.


End file.
